Final Scream
by Starchick
Summary: Here's a Halloween fic I wrote, for 02. Hey, everyone else is doing it ^_^ K, please R&R, this is different from my other fics.


Well, just thought I'd work on something for the Halloween season ^_^. Everyone else is   
doing it, and I don't want to be left out...ok here it is. This takes place in 02, but it's   
mostly from Mimi's POV, because this also takes place in America. K, enjoy! And remem-  
ber, it's Halloween, anything can happen.  
  
  
FINAL SCREAM  
  
Mimi sat in history class, listening to her teacher drone on and on about something that  
had happened about 5 thousand years ago. She wasn't really listening, more like day-  
dreaming. She stared out the 3rd story classroom window at the grounds of Daleview  
Academy, the boarding school she'd been sent to upon moving to America. The school   
was made up of 5 buildings, and covered nearly the whole block. It was very nice, and it  
looked really pretty now, in the October afternoon. It was Friday the 13th. Mimi wasn't  
superstitious or anything, but for some reaseon, she had a little feeling that something   
was going to go wrong today.  
The teacher broke the sleepy spell he seemed to have put on the class by stopping his  
lecture and beginning to talk about the assignment he was going to hand out.  
"I want you to do a report, each on the different battles during the Middle Ages," he  
announced. "You will be working in groups of 7-"   
The class immediately perked up and started talking excitedly.  
"-that I have assigned you too," he finished quickly. The class groaned in unison as the  
teacher pulled out a list, and began reading out the groups.  
"Collin Grasen, Keith Chiriten, Jake Sagiry, Ted Warren, Chris Jacobson, Mimi Tachikawa,  
and Kalie Canbary are Group 3," he announced.  
Mimi's jaw dropped, and she almost gasped out loud. I knew something bad was going to  
happen today, she thought. Of all the rotten luck. She didn't mind the rest of her group,  
she didn't know them that well, except for Chris and Jake...and Kalie Canbury.  
Ever since Mimi had arrived at Daleview Academy a few months ago, Kalie had immediately  
hated her. It was because she used to be the prettiest girl in school, but now that Mimi  
was there, she didn't even come close anymore. She had made it her mission to torture  
Mimi. They were worst enemies.  
Mimi let out a little sigh. How was she supposed to survive working on a project with  
Kalie for a whole week? She looked over at her 2 best friends in America, Michael (A/N: I  
don't know what his last name is, but he appears in a few episodes) and Jessica Taffysen.  
Jess gave her a sympathetic shrug. "It'll be ok," she mouthed. Mimi bit her lip. Michael   
gave her a little smirk, and she glared back at him. He is waay too much like Matt, she   
thought. Well, I just hope I can survive this week. What she didn't know was that all she  
really had to worry about was surviving the night.  
  
Mimi walked toward the school library, which took up half of one of the buildings. It was  
after school, and she was coming from her dorm room, where she'd dropped of the books  
that she didn't need. Keith had told her to meet in the library, along with the rest of the  
group.   
As she came through the library doors, she immediately spotted the others in the history  
section. "Hi," she greeted, approaching them. "Hey Mimi," said Chris, as Jake smiled back   
at her. Keith, Ted, and Collin nodded, and Kalie didn't even bother to look at her. She   
seemed to be fuming over something.  
"Ok, let's get started," Keith ordered. He was kind of bossy, but someone had to take   
charge once in a while. "I've chosen the battle that we're going to do, so Ted, I want you  
and Collin to find out where it took place. Chris, you and Jake find out what caused it.   
Mimi, I want you and Kalie to find out who was involved-"  
"What?" exclaimed Kalie. "I'm not working with her!" Mimi gave her a look. "Touche," she  
muttered. "Well, I was thinking the exact same thing." She turned her back on the death  
glare Kalie was giving her. Keith sighed. "Ok, we have to switch this around, or we'll never  
get anywhere," he said. "Jake, you go with Mimi, Chris, you go with Kalie."  
"Have fun," said Kalie to Jake, giving Mimi a nasty smile. Mimi smirked back at her. "Oh   
yeah, I'm sure Chris will have a blast with the Ice Queen tagging along with him. Come on  
Jake." She grabbed Jake's arm and stalked away.  
  
Half an hour later, they regrouped to show each other what they'd found. They had   
enough information, so they split up again by themselves and began taking notes.   
Mimi yawned. She knew she was supposed to have at least one page of notes by the time  
they left the library, and she only had 1/4 of a page, but reading about what uniform was  
best in a battle that had existed about half a millenium ago wasn't exactly a thrill ride,  
except to her history teacher. She was so tired, she'd fallen asleep late the night before.   
Dropping her pencil, she lay down on the couch she was on and fell asleep.  
The others had done the same, and none of them heard the warning bell that meant the  
library was going to close. And none of them noticed the lights going off, the librarian   
leaving the building, the library doors clicking as they locked.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes to darkness. It remained that way for a moment, until her eyes   
adjusted. Where am I? she wondered. Am I in my room? No. The place was too big too be  
her room, and it was filled with shelves of books. It took her a minute to realize she was  
still in the library.   
Mimi sat up quickly. What happened? she thought. Why is it so dark in here? She pulled   
out her digivice. The time was 9:00 pm. She gasped. Half an hour after the library closes,  
she realized. Does that mean... she got off the couch and carefully began making her way  
through the library. Then she bumped into something. Stifling a scream, she looked up and  
saw Keith. "Keith!" she cried in relief. He looked at her, surprised. "Mimi? What are you   
doing in here?" he asked. Mimi put her hands behind her back. "Well, um, I kinda fell   
asleep..." she admitted. Keith nodded. "So did I," he said. "Now what? We're way beyond  
closing time, there's no way anybody else is still around."  
"What about the others?" asked Mimi. "They wouldn't have left without us. Well I don't   
know about Kalie, but..."  
"Hey," said a voice from behind them. Mimi and Keith spun around to face Chris and Jake.  
"You scared the daylights out of me!" Mimi told them angrily. Chris shrugged. "Sorry," he  
apologized. "Take it you guys fell asleep too," demanded Keith. "Uh-huh," admitted Jake.  
He looked over his shoulder. "Collin and Ted were right behind us," he stated.   
"We're right here," said Collin as he and Ted approached them. "We slept too."  
Mimi felt someone back into her from behind. She gave a little shriek and spun around. The  
other person did the same. Mimi and Kalie were faceing each other. "You!" they cried.   
"Figures you'd fall asleep," muttered Kalie. "You're so lazy, you never do anything."  
"I wouldn't talk," retorted Mimi. "Obviously you did too, or you wouldn't be here. At least  
I can use my brain."  
"You don't even have a brain, you've just got-" began Kalie, but Ted cut her off. "You   
guys, what do we do?" he wanted to know. "We can't get out of here, the doors are all  
locked," said Keith. "Well, I think we should turn on the lights first," declared Kalie. Chris  
shook his head. "No good," he said. "The lights come with a timer, they turn themselves  
off when the library closes."  
"Duh," muttered Mimi. Kalie whirled on her. "Oh shut up!" she snapped. "You wouldn't know  
anything, you just got here! But you think you're the greatest thing that ever happened  
to this school, just 'cause you're the captain of the cheerleading squad. But people here  
only feel sorry for you, because you left everything you know far away, and you're new at  
everything here. You should've just stayed back in your hometown. But then I'd feel sorry  
for your friends. They're probably glad you're gone, Mimi, all you ever do is whine, and be  
a ditz-"  
"SHUT UP KALIE!" shouted Mimi. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she refused  
to give Kalie the satisfaction of letting them flow. "You're just jealous of me, you've been  
jealous of me ever since I got to this school! And for what? Because of my looks! I can't  
help it if I'm prettier than you are, or if you think so! You call me a ditz and a snob, but   
you should talk! When are you going to realize that looks don't mean a thing, they are   
NOT the real person. I know, because my friends back home are real friends. They like me   
for who I am, not because I look great. But you don't have friends like that, your friends  
Sara and Daphne are the only people you hang out with, and they only like you 'cause   
you're pretty. But you think that's fine! And you wonder why people like me a lot more   
than they like you. Listen, if you walk all over everyone, they're not going to like you just  
because you look great. Maybe I'm more popular because I don't go around putting people  
down, then giving them a so-called 'pretty' look and walking away. Why don't you wake  
up and get a reality check-"  
Collin had had enough. "That's it!" he yelled, cutting Mimi off. "Would you 2 give it a rest?  
We're locked in a library on a Friday night, the lights are out, no one's going to be back  
until Monday, and you're arguing over who's more popular?"  
Mimi was breathing hard. She turned away to get herself under control, wiping away her  
tears. She and Kalie had never taken things to that level before, it really hit home. She  
hadn't meant to totally lose her temper, but what Kalie had said really hurt, she had to   
throw it back at her. Her friends were the real thing, they really cared about her. She   
knew they did, it didn't matter that she was away from home...  
Kalie had a strange look on her face, disbelief mixed with anger and...realization. Realizing  
Mimi was right, about everything.  
But before anything else could be thought or said, the radio clicked on, some kind of   
automatic alarm. The news suddenly began resounding through the whole library. They  
all jumped and turned to the radio, which was on the librarian's desk. Ted gave a nervous  
laugh and reached to turn it off. "Wait," said Chris quietly, grabbing his arm. "Listen to it."  
They all focused their attention on the radio.  
"34 yr. old resident Griffin West just escaped from the mental hospital, on Lenstin Ave, not  
far away from Daleview Academy. He left about an hour ago, and is thought to still be in   
the area. Citizens are advised to be highly cautious, this man is very inbalanced, due to  
an event in his past. When he was in middle school, he was madly in love with the prett-  
iest and most popular girl in school, but she considered him a nerd and continued to reject  
him. And that wasn't it, she would also insult him and ridicule him, every chance she got.  
It became so West went crazy in his mind and began to think everyone was out for him,  
wanting to make fun of him. He became extremely paranoid, and blamed it all on the girl.  
Then one night he murdered her, and that's when he was sent to the hospital. He has   
remained there for 20 years.   
"If you've seen him, contact authorities immediately." (A/N: Yeah, I know they usually  
don't say all that stuff on the radio, but it fits into my story)  
Jake immediately turned off the radio, and they all stood in uneasy silence. The large,  
empty library seemed gloomy, and just plain creepy.  
There was a loud crashing sound from  
the 2nd floor of the building. It rang through the whole library, scaring the heck out of the  
kids. "What was that?" Mimi whispered when she finally found her voice. "I don't know,"  
murmured Jake. "You think something fell over?"  
Kalie slowly shook her head. "No, it sounded like a window breaking," she said. "Yeah,"   
Keith agreed. "It was definetly glass."  
"You guys," said Chris. "Whatever it was, we'll probably get blamed for it. They'll find us   
here on Monday, along with whatever broke."  
"But we don't even know what it is," Ted told him. "Then we should find out," decided   
Keith, heading for the stairs. The others glanced at each other, then after a moment's  
hesitation, Chris followed him. Mimi did the same, and the rest followed her.  
They looked around. The 2nd floor was even darker, and Mimi thought it was pretty   
spooky too. The shelves of books seemed to stretch on forever, trapping them. Why am I  
being so..morbid? she asked herself.  
Finally, Collin noticed something. "Look at that," he said, pointing to one of the big  
windows. There was a huge hole in it, it was shattered beyond repair. "No way a little rock  
could've done that," gasped Kalie. "It's the perfect size for a human to fit in, I think   
there's someone else in here with us," said Keith quietly.   
Mimi heard a noise behind her, the shuffle of a footstep. But there shouldn't be someone   
else here, we're the only ones locked in, she thought. She turned around quickly, peering  
into the darkness. She could make out the outline of a man, and something shiny and  
silver as the full moon's light glinted on it's surface. Mimi screamed. The others all turned  
to look at her in shock, then noticed the man as well. He came closer, and Mimi could   
finally see what the silver thing-or THINGS-really were. The man had no left hand. In place  
of it, he had 5 knife-like prongs, all super-sharp, like daggers. Mimi's eyes widened as she  
backed away slowly. Oh my gosh, she thought wildly. She could tell the others were really  
freaked too. Then Keith took a step forward. "Um, who are you?" he asked carefully,   
obviously not suspecting that the guy could be dangerous. But Mimi definetly didn't trust  
him. She could see his eyes now, and they looked...crazed, almost psychotic. I don't think  
this guy is stable, she thought in fear.   
She was right. All of a sudden, the man just leapt at them. "Run!" shrieked Mimi, already  
taking off. Chris, Jake, Ted, Kalie, and Collin followed her. And Keith attempted to, but he  
was the closest to the man, and had heard Mimi's command too late. He had barely even  
taken 6 steps before the man was on top of him. He raised one of his daggerlike "fingers".  
Keith screamed, and the others looked back. "Keith!" cried Ted, but it was too late. They  
watched in horror as the man plunged his index knife into Keith's neck. Then he made a  
sawing motion, pulled it out, and plunged it back in. Keith's blood was spurting every-  
where, getting on all their clothes. His screams had long since stopped, as the guy   
proceeded to saw off Keith's head. Now it was almost falling down his back, and they   
could hear a scratching noise as the blade reached the spine.   
Finally, Chris snapped out of it. Grabbing Mimi's and Jake's wrists, he turned to the others.  
"We've gotta get out of here, pronto," he whispered urgently. No one argued. They all  
sprinted away, through the aisles and down the stairs. But Mimi couldn't escape the   
sounds, they kept replaying in her head: the sick, splattering sound as the knife sank into  
Keith's flesh, the scraping of the blade against bone, Keith's last scream. "Oh God," she   
whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
They reached the bottom of the stairs, then Collin stopped. "What's the point of this?" he  
demanded hoarsely. "We can't get out of here, we're locked in." Jake quickly grabbed his  
arm, and directed them all to duck down behind some bookshelves. Once there, Kalie   
immediately burst into tears. "Oh my gosh," she sobbed. "Poor Keith."   
"He wasn't just after Keith," Ted realized out loud. They all turned to him. "He got Keith  
just because he was the closest. I think he's after all of us."  
"But why?" demanded Chris. "What've we ever done to him?"  
"He's psychotic," Mimi whispered. Collin nodded. "It's got to be the guy on the radio, the  
one who escaped from the mental hospital. I've seen his description before, this guy  
matches it perfectly."  
"Then we all definetly know what he wants," Jake murmured quietly. "Revenge. For being  
made fun of years ago, and for being sent to the nuthouse."  
Mimi hadn't said anything for a while. Now she spoke up. "Friday the 13th," she murmured.  
"I knew something was going to go horribly wrong today. I don't think we'll get out of here  
alive..." Kalie stood up, walked over to Mimi and shook her, hard. Mimi pulled away. "Ow!"  
she exclaimed. "What was that for?"  
"Snap out of it," Kalie told her in annoyance. "We've all got to stay cool, or else none of  
us will survive. We can't fall to pieces, we need a plan." Despite her fear, Mimi was   
surprised that this was actually Kalie Canbury talking.  
"What're we going to do?" Chris wanted to know. But no one got the chance to answer.  
Just then, they heard footsteps...coming down the stairs. Ted gasped silently. "He's   
coming for us," whispered Mimi. "Shh, stay quiet," Jake commanded. "He might not be able  
to find us."  
Just then, a face sprang out from around the shelf, his face. He saw them.  
Mimi and Kalie let out piercing screams. Kalie, Jake, Chris and Ted had already started to  
run. Mimi was frozen for a second, then shook herself out of it and began running as well.   
Collin was right behind her, but then he started to scream. Mimi spun around in terror as  
the others followed suit. The man...West, had latched onto Collin's arm..with his left hand.  
As the blood kept pouring out, Collin continued to scream in pure fear. "Collin, no!" yelled  
Mimi. Without thinking, she ran back and grabbed Collin's other arm, then began pulling  
with all her might. The others watched, frozen in horror. There was a little tug-of war,   
until West realized there was someone else holding onto his victim's arm. He looked   
straight at Mimi, and his eyes filled with hatred, making them seem even more unstable.  
Mimi flinched, but gritted her teeth, determined not to lose Collin as well. But she wasn't  
sure of how likely that would be. The arm that West was holding had almost ripped off  
completely, there was blood everywhere, on her clothes, in her hair. Collin seemed to have  
gone into shock.  
Then West took a swipe at Mimi with his 5 long daggers. Mimi screamed and jumped back,  
accidentally letting go of Collin's arm. West then pulled Collin toward him, raised his left  
"hand", and plunged all 5 daggers straight through Collin's chest. He repeated the same  
procedure over again. Mimi's eyes were wide, her face wet with tears. "No...Collin, not  
him too.." she murmured. Chris quickly came up and grabbed her arm. "Mimi, we gotta   
run away, now." Mimi wasn't even that aware of Chris pulling her, all of a sudden she was  
just running with all her might, to escape from...what? There was no way she could   
escape the nightmare that had suddenly become reality. 2 people were dead, had died  
right in front of her. She could've saved one of them....and on top of that, they were  
still locked in the library, where no one would find them until Monday. There was no way  
they'd survive the night, let alone the weekend.   
They regrouped in a secluded part of the library. Kalie was in tears and was trembling all  
over. Everyone else looked shaken to the core. "Oh please, let me wake up," begged Kalie  
through tears. "Give it up, Kalie," Mimi told her. "This is real, very real." Everyone was  
tired and bloody, and had several smal cuts and bruises they'd gotten while trying to  
escape from West.  
"Well, what now?" Ted wanted to know. "What do you mean?" Jake demanded bitterly.   
"We can't do anything, there's no way we can defend ourselves from him."  
Chris looked up at them, his eyes glimmering with hope. "Guys, maybe we can get help,"  
he suggested. "How?" demanded Kalie. "We're locked in."  
Chris shook his head. "The pay phones," he pointed out, smiling as the others' faces filled  
with realization. "We didn't even think about that," whispered Ted.   
Chris nodded. "I think we should split up. That way, we'll have a better chance of calling  
someone."  
"Live bait?" Mimi argued. "Chris, that is NOT a good idea. You know how in scary movies,  
something bad always happens when they split up."  
"Well, something worse is going to happen if we don't split up. He's able to locate us when  
we're all in a group, no matter how far we run. But if we split up, it might confuse him and  
make him unsure of the right way to go."  
Kalie sighed. "I still think it's suicide to do this, but I guess we have no choice." They all  
agreed.  
  
Mimi walked away from the group, staying in the shadows. Her heart was pounding so   
loudly, she was sure West could hear it, wherever he was. What do I do now? she thought  
in terror. She couldn't escape. Her best bet was probably to find a safe place to hide until  
Chris called someone. Oh, I hope he doesn't get caught, she thought worriedly.   
Mim ducked behind some bookshelves arranged in a square, not believing what was going  
on. 2 of her classmates were dead-murdered by a nuthouse patient. "None of this would  
have happened if I hadn't fallen asleep," she whispered.  
She wasn't sure exactly how long she stayed in that spot, but it was a very long time.  
Why isn't anyone coming? she wondered, near hysteria. Maybe something happened,   
maybe HE got Chris, maybe he's watching me right now...  
Mimi shook her head, trying to clear away her thoughts. Whoa girl, you need to calm   
down, she told herself. If she lost it now, she definetly wouldn't live to see tomorrow  
morning. Just then, she heard a shuffled footstep behind her. Heart racing, she spun   
around, but didn't see anything. Now you're just being paranoid, she scolded herself.   
There was obviously nothing there, and if there was it was probably one of the others   
finding a place to hide. Her heart began to slow down, and she slowly turned her back on   
the spot. But then she felt someone grab her arm roughly. A scream tearing at her throat,  
she whirled...and found herself staring into the eyes of the killer. They were filled with  
malice and craziness. Mimi was about to scream, but then something hit her on the back  
of the head, hard, and everything went black.  
  
Kalie was tiptoeing through the endless shelves of books, trying to remain silent. It wasn't  
working all that well. She was trembling and very shaken up, and she kept bumping into  
the shelves or losing her footing. Where is everyone else? she wondered fearfully. She  
knew they shouldn't have split up. She couldn't hear a sound. What if everyone else had  
already been caught and slaughtered by that maniac? And she was all alone in the library  
with HIM?  
Kalie gave herself a mental shake and ordered herself to stop thinking such nutso   
thoughts. Looks like Princess Airhead isn't the only one cracking up, she thought, referring  
to one of the many nasty nicknames she'd made up for Mimi Tachikawa.   
Now she finally heard something, but she didn't think it was something she wanted to   
hear. The sound of shuffled footsteps, heading her way. Kalie froze, holding her breath  
in fear. She'd heard that sound earlier, it was the sound that West made when he walked.   
It sounded as if he was dragging something with him.  
Finally he came into view and saw her. Kalie tried to move, but her feet were rooted to  
the ground. He came closer. Kalie gained control over her legs again and was about to  
take off when she saw what it was that West was dragging along. Her face paled. It was  
Mimi. She didn't seem to be moving, and Kalie couldn't tell if she was alive, if she was  
breathing. But before she could do anything, West lunged forward and grabbed her by the  
wrist, although not with the knife "hand". Kalie opened her mouth to let out a shriek, but  
then he quicky brought the middle finger-knife up to her throat, pressing it threateningly  
close. She bit down on her lip to hold in the scream, trembling violently. Mimi was also  
pressed close enough to her now to see that although she had a big gash near the back  
of her head, and the blood was starting to pour all over her hair, she wasn't dead.  
"What did you do to her?" Kalie whispered. The guy pushed the knife harder against the  
skin, as Kalie held her breath. Then he spoke, for the first time. "You're coming with me,"  
he said menacingly. He gestured to Mimi. "She'll be fine, but neither of you will be if you  
try something funny."  
He dragged them both along. Kalie could see that they were heading up the stairs to the   
second floor. Once there, he led them to another, hidden staircase and began climbing to  
the 3rd floor. No one's ever going to find us up here, Kalie thought in terror. I even forgot  
this floor existed, there's no way the others are going to remember. It didn't matter any-  
more if Chris got help, no one would know where the 2 girls were, West was going to   
murder them up here. She wondered why he had bothered to bring them up, she was sure  
he had left the other 2 bodies where he had killed them.  
West entered a secret room that was only furnished with a low table and a small, lit oil  
lamp. He threw them both on the floor violently. Mimi was still unconsious, but Kalie sat  
up immediately. "What are you going to do with us?" she demanded. The guy gave her a  
cold look filled with hatred. "I'll deal with you later, there's something I still have to do.   
This time, things are gonna go MY way." He slammed the door, and she heard it lock.   
What does he mean, things are gonna go his way THIS time? she wondered. What's going  
to happen to us?  
Kalie turned to focus on the immediate problem at that point, Mimi. Mimi still hadn't woken  
up yet, but at least now it was easy to tell that she was still breathing. Kalie felt a pang  
of regret. She isn't all that bad, Kalie thought. Sure she can be a major ditz, and really  
mean sometimes, but I'm actually worse than she is. Although she hadn't had much time  
to think about it, the fight that she and Mimi had had earlier came back into Kalie's mind,   
and she realized that Mimi had been right. She DID only care about looks. The moment   
she'd first seen Mimi, and discovered that she was prettier than herself, Kalie had hated  
her right then and there, and even during the months that she and Mimi had fought, she  
hadn't even bothered to find out about the real Mimi Tachikawa. Of course, Mimi had been  
just as nasty to her, and Kalie didn't really forgive her. But she didn't hate her anymore.  
  
Mimi finally began to come to, and felt someone shaking her. Opening her eyes, she looked  
up at Kalie. "What happened?" she murmured. "You were out cold," Kalie told her. "That  
guy knocked you out."  
Mimi sat up, now fully alert. "Huh?" she demanded. "Why didn't he just kill me? Come to   
think of it, why are you still alive, if he captured you?"  
Kalie gave her a glare. "Some of us actually know how to face danger," she muttered.   
Mimi felt her blood boiling now. "What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. "I think  
that I would know way more about danger than anyone else here...you don't know a thing  
about me."  
Kalie softened. "Ok, ok," she said. "I believe you, you're not as bad as I thought you   
were." Mimi's jaw dropped. Was this the same Kalie Canbury that was sworn to make her  
life miserable? No way! "Kalie, are you ok?" Mimi asked. Kalie gave a small smile. "I mean   
it, you're not all that bad," she admitted. Mimi stared at her for a second. "Well, if you   
apologized for everything just now, than I guess you aren't as bad as I thought either,"  
she said carefully.   
Then Kalie's face got serious. "Listen, we've got bigger problems," she stated. "West   
caught both of us, and he dragged us up here. We're on the 3rd floor of the library, and  
I don't think anyone's gonna be able to find us. I mean, I forgot this floor even existed!"  
Mimi bit her lip. "Well, we can't give up yet," she declared. "Maybe we can still make a run   
for it." Kalie shook her head. "No good. He locked the door," she informed. Mimi walked up  
to the door and pressed her ear against it. "What are you doing?" Kalie demanded. "I'm  
trying to see if there're any sounds, like sirens or something."  
"I already told you, even if there were, they won't find us up here."  
Mimi tuned Kalie out and concentrated, listening hard for any signs of help. "Well, there's  
nothing yet-"  
A long, bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the library. Even Kalie heard it, although  
it was probably coming from the 1st floor. Kalie paled. "Oh God," she whispered. Mimi  
turned to her, eyes wide with terror. "That sounded like...Jake," she gasped. "He must've   
gotten him." Kalie moaned. "We have to get out of here," she cried. "'Cause I'll bet you   
anything that we're next."   
Mimi scanned the room, looking for anything at all that they could use to escape. But the  
room was barren, there was nothing. We're trapped, she realized. Trapped with a killer.  
Now there were footsteps heading toward the door. Mimi quickly jumped away from it, her  
eyes getting even wider. She didn't even need to look at Kalie to know that her expression  
mirrored her own. They both heard the doorknob click as West unlocked the door, and it  
turned. Both girls clung to each other, shrinking back against the wall. The door flew open,  
and West entered, locking it behind him. In the fading glow of the oil lamp, his features   
looked twisted and terrifying. He smiled at them. It was not a reassuring smile. "Finally, I  
have you right were I want you."  
"If you were after us all along, why did you kill Keith and Collin...and Jake too?" Mimi asked  
quietly, her voice shaking. West sneered at her. "You were always out with other guys,  
trying to make me jealous. I had to show that this time I wasn't playing around," he said.  
Mimi stared at him. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "You've never met me  
before, and I've never heard of you-"  
"Don't play dumb with me!" he suddenly shrieked. Mimi pressed her back harder against the  
wall, afraid of what would happen if she pushed him too far. Too far? she told herself. He's  
already way over the edge.  
"You think you're so smart, that you're so much better than me, don't you?" West kept  
ranting. "Well, you're not! I'm way smarter than you, smarter than anyone gave me credit  
for. But you couldn't think of all that, could you? COULD YOU??" He glared at her. Mimi  
could only make a small wimper, terrified. The guy was completely off his rocker. And he  
wants to kill me, Mimi realized. More than anything. There was definetly no way she would  
leave the library alive.  
West seemed to calm down, a little too quickly. He turned his back to the 2 girls. Mimi  
could hear a scraping sound that he was making, he was sharpening his "fingers". "She  
thinks she's all that, that she can just make a fool out of me. Her and all her little boy-  
friends," he kept muttering.  
Her heart pounding, Mimi turned to Kalie. Kalie was trembling, and was very pale. She met  
Mimi's eyes and mouthed, "He thinks you're the girl he wanted to go out with so badly,   
the girl he murdered."  
Mimi's eyes got even larger. No, she thought, horrified. He thinks I'm that girl....and he  
killed that girl.   
"Listen, please," she said out loud. "I'm not the person you're looking for, she's already   
dead." West immediately spun around and blew up at her again. "SHUT UP!" he screamed  
in fury. "Shut up, I'm tired of all your damn tricks!" Mimi winced and shrank back again  
until she noticed that the words weren't directed at her, West was speaking directly to  
Kalie. Kalie's eyes got even wider, as she gasped. Mimi looked at her, both of them know-  
ing what was happening. He thought they were both the same girl. "But it's impossible,"  
Kalie whispered fearfully, afraid of what might happen if West heard her. "You and I...we  
don't look a thing like each other."  
Mimi nodded. What's he going to do to us? she wondered. Is he going to rape us, then  
murder us? She shuddered.  
West was muttering to himself again. "Just because she's the hottest girl in school, she   
thinks it gives her so much power. Power to make me miserable, just because I'm not  
popular."  
"I think he's reliving the night he killed that girl," Mimi mouthed to Kalie. "He's way far   
gone, we've got to get out of here." Kalie nodded.   
West whirled again to face them. "What are you doing?" he demanded. Mimi stared at him  
surprised. He couldn't have heard them. "N-nothing," she stammered. "Yes you are, you're  
trying to trick me again!" he shouted. Mimi shook her head frantically. "No we're not," she  
said in fear. "Look, can't you see that me and Kalie are 2 different people? And we're not  
who you're after!" West gave a brief glance toward Kalie. "It's another trick," he said.  
Then he calmed down and gave them another chilling smile. "But the time for games is  
over," he said smoothly. "It's time to say goodbye." He raised his 5 now sharper daggers.  
Mimi tried to back up even further, but her back was already pressed against the wall. She  
squeezed her eyes shut. This is it, she thought.  
Then Kalie let out a piercing scream that seemd to rattle the walls. "A bat!!" she shrieked.  
Momentarily surprised, West turned in the direction Kalie was staring, at a bat that only  
she could see.  
Mimi knew this was her cue. She grabbed the first- and only- thing she could see, the  
oil lamp, and threw it at West. The man screamed as the lamp broke against his body and  
the flames caught on to his clothes. The lamp then fell against the floor, and it too caught  
on fire. Kalie and Mimi quickly leaped out of the way of the flames, but it was only a   
matter of minutes until the library would burn to the ground.  
West was still shouting and trying desperately to put out the fire that had started on him.  
Then, his face twisted in fury, he slashed out with his right hand. Kalie screamed in pain  
and fear as 2 of his daggers scratched her arm, ripping through the shirt material, and   
cutting it deeply. Blood immediately seeped out of the parallel cuts, soaking her whole  
arm. Mimi covered her mouth with both hands in horror. West was about to come back for  
another attack, but then something hit him hard on the back of the head, and he went  
down. Mimi and Kalie quickly turned to see Chris and Ted behind them, apparently they  
had broken down the door. "Come on, move it!" Chris shouted. On the ground, West  
shifted a little. He wasn't knocked out, but the fire was spreading quickly all over him,   
along with the rest of the room. Mimi grabbed Kalie's arm, which was wet with blood, and  
both of them leaped over the flames that were blocking their path. They joined the 2 boys  
at the door and all of them ran out of the room. The last thing Mimi saw up there was  
West slowly climbing to his feet, and the fire chasing after the 4 of them, fast.  
They all raced down the steps and to the second floor. As they were running through the  
bookshelves, Mimi's foot caught onto something, and she fell. Wondering what she had  
tripped over, she looked up, and noticed that her foot was covered in blood. Then she  
saw what she had tripped over, and her face went ashen. It was Keith's severed body.   
When she had tripped on it, she had pulled off the already-loose head. Mimi could feel  
the vomit rising in her throat as Keith's blank eyes stared up at her. I'm gonna be sick, she  
thought.  
Chris came running back to her. "Mimi, what's wrong?" he demanded, panting. Mimi pointed  
to Keith's body. "I tripped over it," she said in a hushed voice, trembling. Chris bit down on  
his lip, then pulled her to her feet. "Forget about it," he told her. "We gotta get out of   
here, he's coming after us." Mimi blindly stumbled along quickly behind Chris as they   
caught up to the others.  
The air was quickly filling up with smoke, and along with the crackling of the fire, they  
could hear footsteps, coming from the floor directly above them. "What are we going to  
do?" whimpered Kalie. Chris gestured for her to be quiet. "Let's get downstairs," he order-  
ed. "The cops should be here any minute." They raced down the second flight of stairs,  
and it was only then that Mimi noticed that Jake wasn't with them. She remembered the  
scream she and Kalie had heard on the 3rd floor, coming from the 1st floor. Oh God, she  
thought, her eyes filling with tears. He got Jake too.  
The 4 of them sprinted through the 1st floor, heading for the librarian's office. Mimi was  
much more careful of where she stepped, she didn't want to fall over any bodies. She  
shuddered, remembering how Collin had died, and how awful it would be to trip on his   
body. And she didn't even know how Jake died, although it must've been as horribly as the  
other 2.  
They dashed into the librarian's office, and Chris quickly shut and locked the door. "I don't  
know why we didn't think of this before," said Ted as he bended over, panting. "We can't  
take it easy yet," Chris told them. "West could still find us, and he could tear down the  
door too, with his hand. Not to mention the fire. But we should be safe until the police   
get here."  
"I hope so," said Kalie doubtfully. "They'd better come soon, the fire was moving pretty  
fast. And there's no way West didn't hear us running."  
Mimi sat down on the floor with her back against the wall, putting her arms around her  
knees. "He got Jake, didn't he?" she asked quietly. Ted nodded sadly. "Yeah. We didn't  
even hear him coming, he just came up behind us. Jake was right behind me, and I didn't  
hear anything....until Jake screamed. Then West...he just stabbed him in the back with  
all 5 knives, they went right through his body and came out of his chest. And West kept  
doing that, I don't know how many times, there was blood everywhere...me and Chris   
were lucky to get away." Mimi noticed for the first time that Ted was also coated with  
blood. Just like the rest of them. The tears she had been holding back started to fall.  
"I'm sorry Mimi," said Chris softly. "You liked Jake, didn't you?" Mimi slowly nodded, not  
even caring that Kalie was staring at her curiously. "I guess I did, just a little. We were  
going to go out on Halloween together, along with Jess and Michael. He...didn't deserve  
to die."  
"None of them did," said Chris sadly. "All I know is that this has been way more than  
enough for Halloween," murmured Kalie. "If we get out of this alive, I'm not going out on  
Halloween for anything." Ted nodded in agreement.  
Mimi wasn't sure how long they were in there, though it must've been only a few seconds.  
They were all in a quiet state, still in shock over everything that had happened. None of  
us deserves this, thought Mimi, not even Kalie. And it's not over yet.  
Then Ted's eyes went wide with renewed fear. "Ted, what's wrong?" asked Kalie. Ted  
slowly turned to her. "Listen," he whispered. They all held their breaths, and then they  
heard it. A faint scratching sound on the other side of the door. Then it slowly became a  
little louder.   
The only things that could make a sound like that against the door are...knives, Mimi  
thought, her eyes widening. She watched as the same realization dawned on the others,  
and they all stared at one another, their terror reflected in each of their eyes. He's back,  
Mimi thought wildly. Kalie gave a little gasp.   
The sound got louder, Mimi was sure they were scratching into the door now. She could  
hear a faint chuckle on the other side of it, and the crackling of the fire was a lot louder  
now. The fire must have been well into the 1st floor now, headed their way.  
They all stood watching the door in horror. Any minute now, he's going to slash through  
the door, Mimi realized. He's just playing with us now, to make us even more scared, but  
soon, it's gonna be real. We'll all be trapped in here.  
Suddenly, the 4 kids heard the greatest sound in the world to them, the wailing of sirens.  
They all stared at each other in amazement and relief. And the scratching outside the  
door stopped. They could hear many footsteps heading toward the front door of the  
library, then someone banging on it. "This is the police!" it said loudly. The 4 of them sigh-  
ed in happiness. Not even thinking twice, Mimi jumped to her feet and hurriedly moved to  
open the door. "Mimi, wait!" Kalie cried out.  
It was too late. Mimi swung open the door, then she gave a long, ear-splitting scream.   
West stood in the doorway, looking at her with pure malice and hatred in his eyes. "Say  
goodnight," he snarled, raising his right arm to slash down on her. Then Mimi felt something  
hit her hard, and she fell to the ground. Chris was on top of her, he had pushed her out  
of the way just in time. "Thanks Chris," she gasped.   
"Save it," said West angrily, glaring down at them. "Fun and games are over." He raised  
his arm once more.  
Then the library door burst open, and a loud shot was heard, followed by a cry of pain   
from West. Mimi and Chris spun around to see many police officers swarm into the room.  
"Restrain him!" commanded a voice, though it was choking on smoke. The fire was   
practically on top of all of them now. "And get everyone out!" cried the voice.  
Grabbing Mimi's arm, he pulled her through the door, and out of the building. She steadied  
herself and looked up at the night sky, bursting into tears. She sobbed in joy and relief,  
not caring that there was a full moon out. I thought, I'd never see another full moon   
again, she thought.  
Mimi watched as a couple of police officers led Ted and Kalie out of the building, which   
was burning quickly. The top 2 floors were already almost completely ash. Mimi could see  
the broken window that West had gotten in through, and also could see how he must   
have climbed up. There was a tree right next to the building, it would've been easy to  
simply climb up and break through the window. But there wasn't much left of the tree   
now, it was almost ash as well.  
Mimi stared as West exited the building, flanked by at least a dozen police officers. She  
watched as he was lead over to a police car. Someone wrapped a blanket around her,  
but she barely even noticed, now overcome with the shock of it all. It's over, she thought  
numbly. The nightmare, it's all over.  
  
Halfway across the world, in Odaiba, the Digidestined were all having a sleepover at Tai  
and Kari's house, since their parents weren't home. They were watching Scream 3 in the  
living room. After it finished, Tai took it out of the VCR as the TV came back on, tuned to  
a news channel. Kari was about to select another movie to put on when Sora stopped  
her. "Hey wait," she said, pointing to the TV. "Look at the headline."  
It read "Live Nightmare at a boarding school" (A/N: Yeah, I know it's corny, but I don't  
really watch the news a lot, I wouldn't know what the headlines are like ^^*)  
"Let's see what this is about first," suggested Cody. They all turned to the TV.  
"We're live at a local boarding school in New York," announced the reporter. "The name is  
Daleview Academy."  
"Wait, isn't that the school Mimi goes to?" asked TK. Joe nodded. "I wonder what happen-  
ed," he said.  
"A real-life horror story took place here tonight when an escaped psychopath from the  
local mental hospital broke into the school library and went after 7 kids who were locked  
inside. The man killed 3 of the kids, but the others were rescued just in time. The   
deceased are identified as Keith Chiritin, Collin Grasen, and Jake Sagiry, and the survivors  
are known as Chris Jacobson, Ted Warren, Mimi Tachikawa, and Kalie Canbury."  
Sora and Tai's faces went ashen at the mention of Mimi's name. "Oh my gosh," whispered  
Yolei. "Oh, I hope she's okay," murmured Kari. The others just stared at the TV in shock.  
"Now we'll go and interview the 4 remaining kids and see what they have to say about  
this," the reporter continued.  
  
Mimi was finally coming back to her senses and noticing everything that was happening  
around her. She had already been approached be 3 reporters, and was a little more than  
annoyed now. Next to her, she noticed that Kalie was just as angry, and not even   
bothering to hold it back. "He killed them!" she screamed hysterically at a reporter, tears  
streamimg down her face. "He decapitated Keith, he stabbed Collin about 50 times, I don't  
even know how the hell Jake died-" Mimi put a hand on her arm and was about to tell her  
to calm down. "Excuse me, can we ask you a few questions?" someone asked. Mimi turned  
to face a female reporter holding a microphone up to her, and a man with a video camera  
beside her. Mimi felt a flash of white-hot anger. I don't know how much more I can take!  
she screamed inwardly. It was like every reporter in the country was at the school, bug-  
ging them for an interview.  
Then Mimi closed her eyes and told herself to cool it before she lost all control. She open-  
ed her eyes again and looked evenly at the reporter. "Fine," she agreed. "Ask." The rep-  
orter smiled at her. "Okay, first, can you explain what exactly happened here tonight?"   
she asked. Mimi shrugged. "I can't really explain it," she began. "We were just in the   
library doing research for a history report. I fell asleep, and I guess the others did too,   
'cause when we woke up, we were all locked in the library. So we were wondering what  
to do, then we heard a crash on the second floor. We went to see what happened, and  
we saw....him. And then he killed Keith, and Collin..I tried to save him, I really did. And he  
got Jake too..." her voice broke off as she fought the tears that threatened to overflow.  
Thankfully, the reporter moved to the next question. "We got word that the murderer  
captured you and the other girl too. How did he manage to do that?"  
"I..." Mimi stopped, thinking hard, but she only drew a blank. "I don't remember," she said  
softly, putting her hand to her head. Kalie looked over at them. "Of course she wouldn't  
remember," she interrupted. "When West got me, she was already knocked out. I think he  
hit her on the head with something." The reporter glanced at the large cut on the side of  
Mimi's head. The blood had started to clot, all over her hair. Mimi just laughed weakly. "To  
tell you the truth, it doesn't hurt all that much anymore," she told them. "Looks like you  
were all pretty banged up tonight," said the reporter. Mimi nodded. "Nothing compared to  
the other 3," muttered Kalie.  
"Well, they told us that the reason that West attacked the 2 of you specifically was that  
he wanted revenge on the prettiest girl in school, although he had already murdered her  
years ago. His mind was really twisted, and led him to believe that she was still alive, that  
he needed to get revenge. It just kept building up in him, until he escaped the hospital."  
Mimi's face drained of colour. He must've heard Kalie and I arguing earlier, and assumed  
we were one person, she realized. She looked at Kalie, and saw that her face was just as  
pale as her own. They stared at each other. "How ironic," Kalie whispered. "Just a couple  
months ago, I was the prettiest girl in school, and since Mimi moved here, up until a few  
hours ago, I hated her because she took my place."  
Mimi blinked at her, not even caring. "Well, you can have it back," she told Kalie. "I never  
really wanted it anyway." Then she just turned around and walked away. "Hey Mimi, wait  
up," Kalie called after her. She turned to the reporter. "I'm done too, cya," she said,   
hurrying after Mimi. "Well, that wraps up this interview," said the reporter. "They will all  
be shocked, but they'll get over it, hopefully soon. Now onto other news..."  
Kalie quickly caught up to Mimi. "Mimi are you upset because of something I said back  
there?" she wanted to know. Mimi stared at her in gemuine confusion. "No, of course not,"  
she replied. "I meant it, I don't care about being the prettiest girl in school, even if you   
do." Kalie smiled. "You know, you aren't all that bad," she said hesitantly. "You didn't fall  
to pieces back in there like I would've expected you to." Mimi shrugged. "I've had   
experience," she said. "Anyway, you didn't do too badly either." They both smiled at each  
other, then their faces fell as the paramedics wheeled 3 stretchers past them. The fire-  
fighters had been called in as well, and were now dousing the building with their hoses.  
"It's horrible, isn't it," Mimi murmured. "They didn't deserve to die, and none of us deserved  
to go through all that." Kalie nodded slowly in agreement. "All I know is that I'll never   
forget this night, ever."  
  
The Digidestined had just finished the second movie they were watching, I Still Know What  
You Did Last Summer. Tai sighed as he took it out of the VCR. "You know, this seems   
a little weird," he commented. "We're watching a bunch of horror movies, and Mimi just  
went through a real-live one tonight. As if she wasn't scared enough of scary movies, I  
bet she'll never even look at another one again."   
Sora bit her lip. "I hope she's okay," she said quietly, remembering the interview with Mimi  
that they'd seen earlier. "She was all scratched up, she might've been stabbed a few   
times." Davis shook his head. "It doesn't matter, she's strong, and plus she refused to go  
to the hospital."  
"Still, she went through a lot of emotional trauma tonight, I wonder if she'll ever recover,"  
wondered Izzy. "I mean, it was way more extreme than anything we went through in the  
Digiworld."  
Matt shrugged. "She'll be okay, she always is. She's strong. All we really have to do is  
wait for her next email or letter."  
"Matt's right," said Kari. She held up another video. "Anyone up for Final Destination?"  
Everyone agreed.  
  
West stayed in his cell, refusing to talk to anyone, and glaring at all the other inmates in  
disgust. I shouldn't be here, he thought furiously. It's her fault, it's all her fault. She trick-  
ed me again! An image of the pink-haired girl floated before him, the girl who had made  
his life miserable all those years ago. He had almost gotten his revenge last night, but she  
had gone and played another one of her stupid tricks.  
The doctor that had been assigned to him finally left, West's cold, hard eyes on his back  
the whole time. When he was gone, West crept over to the barred window and began  
picking at the loose cement around it. This isn't over yet, he vowed. Soon, I will have my  
revenge.  
  
  
Well, there you have it. My first horror fic! That part at the end isn't a cliffhanger, it's  
just for suspense, in case I ever feel like doing a sequel. And yes, the girl that West was  
obssesing about had pink hair just like Mimi. So what'd you think? It was scary? Confusing?  
Garbage? Please R&R and tell me, kk? 


End file.
